The invention relates to an ink-jet printing head comprising a plate-shaped body, in which several ink ducts extend, which empty into nozzles at a flat side of the body, and at the opposite side communicate with separate pressure chambers, the ink ducts being connected to an ink supply system. The printing head further comprises a diaphragm plate common to all pressure chambers and a one piece piezoceramic plate which is connected to the diaphragm plate and has a respective embossed part at the area of each pressure chamber, the embossed parts carrying film-shaped electrodes provided with electrical connections.
Such an ink-jet printing head is already known from German Auslegeschrift No. 2256667. The embossed parts of the piezoceramic plate have dimensions, which correspond to the dimensions of the pressure chambers arranged below them. If these dimensions are reduced, so that thus the density of the ink ducts and pressure chambers, respectively, present in the body can be increased, the resonance conduct of the piezoceramic embossed parts is strongly influenced on contacting of the electrode layers by means of electrical wires when the contacting wire is arranged immediately above the pressure chamber, because with these small dimensions of the embossed parts the contact wire has a mass comparable with them. If this mass is arranged at the area of the bending, the resonance conduct of the piezoceramic embossed parts and hence also the driving voltage required for the expulsion of a drop are changed.